A choice unknown
by HappyVampire
Summary: Rukia is part of the Night. She is not a human, she is a supernatural being. She lives among the humans, but she is much, much more. She is a Black Bird. When a certain someone shows up, things get complicated in her life. She is now forced with choosing and making decisions she never thought she would have to make. "I love you, Rukia," he whispered into my ear.


There's stuff that you need to know before so that you understand me. I'm Rukia Yamato, I'm a creature of the Night. Of the dark. I'm no normal human, no. I have black wings that fly my high and fast. I'm not the only one, there are others out there. We do exist, you know. I'm a Black Bird, I have dragon blood in me, I control fire and, like I said, I have wings. I have red eyes, blood red, which gets me unwanted attention from you humans. My hair tumbles to my waist in glossy, and, like my eyes, is blood red.. I'm not being full of myself or anything...but I am the top talk of the Night and the humans. I have never really thought of myself as pretty and beautiful, but that is my thought, they think otherwise. I have many offers from guys, not that I would ever accept. I work as a model for a cover in the human world. That is what we do, we blend in, we live as your friends, your lovers, even your enemy. We have only two rules. One: Never tell a human what you are. Two: Never fall in love with a human unless your willing to change he/she. Which is something else we can do. No 'vampire' crap, we can all change humans, though we're not suposed to without getting permision. Most of my kind think themselves better than humans...and we are. We choose to live peacfully with them even though we could destroy them in a heartbeat. There is a group, Devil Veils ...they rebel against our rules and peace. They want to destroy humans, think that they are worthless. Humans are angry beings, but they need a chance to find themselves. They are here for a reason, all they need to do is remember and find their true meaning. I landed on a rooftop, gracefully standing from a crouching position. I walked to the edge of the building, looking down over the city. Bright lights everywhere, cars honking, and a faint sound of music in the backround. I hadn't been there five minutes before someone landed beside me.

"Renji wants to talk to you," Ichigo, my childhood friend spoke. I didn't look up, just stared at the city.

"I have no desire to talk to him," I replied, he nodded. Ichigo was my friend but he was also Renji's. It made for odd moments since Renji hit on me or asked me to date him, each time ended with me saying, "No, thank you." Ichigo understood it, though. He had girls all over him but never once dated. According to the Night, we we're the most popular creatures. _All they care about is looks and power, _I thought. I turned around, thinking I would head back to my house

"I'm leaving. Later." I leaped off the side of the roof top, flying toward my house. My hair was windblown and my cheeks rosy by the time I landed on my balcony. I fumbled with the knob for a few seconds before pulling it open and walking into the warm bedroom. A fire was already lit in the fireplace and it made a soft glow in the dark room. Solum, my maid, must have lit it. I knocked my shoes off and flopped on my bed. Sleep had almost taken over when my phone went off. I glared at it and checked to see who the caller was.

_Unkown_

"Ugh." I rolled over and sat up, sliding the screen to answer the caller. "What?" I heard a voice chuckle.

"Someones in a good mood," the voice said to me.

"I'm hanging up now," I growled, fully intending to do so.

"No, wait, wait. I have something to tell you," the voice, which was a man, pleaded.

"Then do so and never bother me again."

There was a slight pause on the other end before the man said, "Byakuya wants to meet you. And before you ask, yeah, Byakuya Kutchky. The boss of the rebel gang. We want you to join." Yawning, I hung up like nothing happened. It was obviously a flook. Byakuya Kutchky wouldn't have some just ask a person to join. _Damn prank calls. _Even so...it bothered me. Why would someone do a prank call like that? If I reported it to the Night Elders, they would track them down and put them away. _Idiots. _What an interesting night, thought. I rolled over and let the darkness of sleep take over.

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and pounded quietly down my stairs. I was only sixteen but since I was a Fien the Elders took care of it and I had my own place. I walked into the kitchen to see Agatha, my maid, making breakfast.

"Can I get ye anythin' before breakfast, miss?" she asked me.

"Coffee, please, Agatha," I responded.

"Aye, coomin' right up, miss." Agatha had a very strange accent, but I did much enjoy it. it was nice and soft.

"Miss, you 'ave a shoot for twelve today," said Roschel, my secretary, I guess you could call her. She was Frech, so, she had a bit of an accent too.

"I do? I thought I had today off," i grumbled.

"You sought wrong, miss. Right zere," she said, pointing to some words in her book. I waved it away.

"I didn't say I didn't trust you, Roschel. I just thought that I had today off," I said to her. Agatha brought in my coffee with extra cream and sugar. _Just the way I like it._ "Thank you Agatha," I mumered to her.

"Can I get ye anythin' else, miss?"

"No, no. I can wait for breakfast to be done." She nodded and walked back to the kitchen.

"You also 'ave an appointment with a Mr...er...his name does not seem to be on here." I gave her a confused look.

"What?"

"I'm not sure, miss," she said. She shook her head."I 'ave no idea, miss. Would you like me to cancle?"

"No, no. I'd like to know what he wants," I said, waving her off. "I need you to go upstairs and get an outfit ready for me," I told her.

"Zat is Missy's job, miss." Missy was my stylist.

"I know," I muttered, pulling out the morning paper, "but she called in sick yesterday, and I gave her the next few days off."

"Very well." She walked off in the direction of the stair-case and I sipped my coffee, enjoying the now quiet room. I wandered over to me two hundred gallon fish tank.

"Hey, little guys," I greeted the fish in it. "How's your morning going? I haven't been able to spend much time with you lately, have I?" Their only responce was to swim along the front of the tank to tell me they were hungry. I spinkled their food along the top and they gobbled up most of it very quickly.

"Breakfast, miss," called Agatha from the door-way. I turned around and gestured for her to set it down on the table.

"Thank you, Agatha." She nodded and slauntered off to do the rest of her duties. I had just finished my food when Roschel walked in, cloths in hand.

"Now, you 'ave zee choice of zis one or zis one," she said, holding up the first one which was black skinny jeans, a loose, purple tank-top, and black and purple convers. The second was another pair of skinny jeans but they were blue-jean-like and had silver studded lining, a loose fitting white shirt that would bare my shoulders, and brown boots that reached my knees. I decided to go with the second, which got me a look of shock from Roschel, since I usually went with black cloths. "Very well, miss. It would be best if you 'vent and changed now, you 'ave to leave in an hour." I nodded and went to change.

"Roschel," I shouted.

"Yes, miss?" she asked, coming to my room.

"Can you call my make-up guy?"

"Indeed, miss." It was kinda creepy how they always called me 'miss' but no matter how many times I told them not to they did anyways. A few minutes later Jeresi, my make-up guy, arrived.

"I need you to do something, anything that will match this outfit." His face beamed.

"I see you have gone with a less dark look today. How delightful!" he said, looking my up and down. "I think we should go with something light, it would better match the outfit."

"Do whatever you want," I muttered, closing my eyes. Before I knew it, he had done my up with a little mascara, a little tan shadow, and fondation. I blinked at my reflection rght before Roschel came in.

"Miss, zee man is 'ere," she informed me. I nodded, letting her lead the way to my visiting room. I walked in, leaving her behind, and closed the door. I turned and froze dead.

"Rukia, long time no see," the man mumered, stepping closer. This was the voice I feared, the only one at that. These hands reaching for me were the ones a shook over. This was the man, the only man, I feared.

"Wh...what are y..y...you doing here U-U-U-Ulquiorra?" I voiced out, trembling.


End file.
